Baby Come Back
by Fourtris-Sheo
Summary: What happens when Tris finally comes back to Dauntless after a few months. Will she explain to her friends, fellow Dauntless members, and Four? Are they going to stay together or not? Find out in this dramatic, romantic, and slightly funny story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

Hi it's me again and I know some of you were expecting me to update "LIVING THE FAME" but that's not happening because I couldn't think of anything else to write so I decided to write a new story instead.

FOUR

It's been 3 months since I saw Tris after she left. I wasn't sure if I had did something or not or if she just didn't love me anymore. Everyday someone would ask me "what did you do?" or "what's wrong?" I would just look at them and walk away because I wasn't even sure myself.

TRIS

I felt guilty for what I had done, done to him I mean. I just left and didn't even explain why. I had left him for all the stupidest reasons known to man. I left because I wasn't sure of myself, because I didn't think he loved me anymore, and because I thought he found someone better than me.

PRESENT DAY (LUNCH WITH INITIATES)

AMY (INITIATE)

I was sitting at the lunch table with my instructor Four and Zeke, and my friends Lucy and Kyle.

Since I zoned out of Lucy and Kyle's conversation I decided to listen to Four and Zeke's which is pretty interesting but confusing.

"Dude she's never coming back" Zeke says

"I know she will, trust me"

That's when the room goes silent.

TRIS

I had moved back to Dauntless and was kind of scared to see everyone again especially Four.

As I walked into the lunch room it went silent.

"Four" I said loud enough for him to here.

All he did was walk up to me and the passionately kiss me on the lips which earned many wolf calls from the Dauntless members.

TO BE CONTINUED...SOON

**Btw I'm Known For Cliffhangers.**

**I hope you enjoyed the little bit I wrote plz review, read, and give criticism. -Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR

I can't believe she actually came back, my baby came back.

"Tobias..."she says while sitting on my bed.

"I need to explain why I left"

"I would expect you to"I reply

"well... I left because I thought you didn't love me anymore and because I felt weak, just being near you having people judge out relationship and everything like that" she says as a small crystal like tear falls from her eyes, no sobs, no sounds, just a tear.

"You know Beatrice, and yeah I called you Beatrice I would assume you'd be the frail and embarrassed type"

"I always saw you as strong, beautiful, smart, selfless, brave, and most importantly...Mine" I said stepping closer between words.

"and I love you no matter what Beatrice Prior, I love you"I said kissing her on the lips feeling those soft, buttery lips I missed so much

"and I- I love you T-Tobias Eat-on, with a-a-all my heart" she says sobbing tears of joy.

**Sorry that it was short but i felt the need to at least update since i haven't been on so much, hope you enjoyed my mini chapter. - Kayla**


	3. author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys i have important news…..IM UPDATING THE STORY TODAY!

Obviously not right now.

But all I can say is that its going to be longer than my other chapters and its going to be great….Hopefully.

Since i have nothing else to say ill just leave and say Κοιτάξτε έξω για ένα νέο κεφάλαιο (Greek if you were wondering).

Also known as Look out for a new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

FINALLY, I DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS STORY AND I MAY ALSO BE STARTING A NEW STORY SINCE I DELETED **_"LIVING THE FAME"_**. MY NEW STORY MAY BE A **_ERICTRIS_**STORY LIKE THE USUALLY ONES WHERE TOBIAS CHEATS ON TRIS AND THEN TRIS AND ERIC CROSS PATHS. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW STORY IDEA AND THIS 3RD CHAPTER….BYEEEE!

NEXT DAY—

TRIS

It was early when i woke up this morning. Sun shinning throughout the large apartment, the smell of lemongrass and pine filled the air—Tobias's scent, and strong arms were wrapped around the waist.

"Tobias" i whispered against his ear.

"Tobias isn't here right now, please call back later" he says

just to let him think he won i leave and come back later with a bucket of water….you know what happened.

"Im wet now!" he yells throwing a pillow at me that i dodge

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID" i yell while running out the door

IN THE PIT - TIME SKIP

FOUR

I was in the pit carrying Tris over my shoulder with her beating her small fist on my back.

"Can you just tell me where we're going?" she ask

"nope" i say popping the "p"

"You're hopeless"

"I think you'll like this surprise"

"Thats what you always say" she says

"And I'm always right too"

BY THE CHASM

"We're here my darling"

"The place we first kissed" she says smiling

"not only that but…Beatrice Prior, the first time i met you i knew that you were the one for me and that we would always be together, so will you marry me?" i ask

'OH MY GOD YESS Tobias!" she squeals

TRIS

That night was the best night of my life, just me, Tobias, and a night of pleasurable fun( if you know what i mean *eye wink*)

i couldn't see how this night could get any better.

**Okay so what did you guys think of the new chapter and what do you think who happen next. - Kayla**


End file.
